Kai Burst
Kai Burst (カイ・''バースト Kai Bāsuto'') a leader of the orignal group Blazing Stars. He's easygoing, lively and loyal, loves making new friends. He was accompained by Sonic after defeated his evil careworker in Everfree Care. He displays several talents, making him active in the group. Kai can be aggressive at times gets into fights easily. He has a traumatized past, results of being put in care because his father had abused and abandoned him and his mother passed away when he was young. Kai is charming as well has a hunger for fun and adventures. He is a like a 'big brother' towards his friends, is very protective of them. Kai first appeared on Sonic Adventure 3. He was befriended by Sonic ask him and his friends to join him on adventures, which Kai accepts. Kai explains to Team Sonic that he lived in care home, runs away with his friends escaping the from their sadistic care worker, Dennis who they defeated him long time. Sonic welcomes Kai and his friends a new home, the Emerald Town. Character Backstory Kai's upbringing was abusive, has a ungrateful relationship with his father, Lee who neglected him. His mother Diana was murdered after she divorced Lee for torturing their son and move on to new relationship. Lee began mistreating Kai and treat him like a slave, he then abandoned him for a new relationship with a woman, who seems does not like kids. As results, Kai was taken into care after Lee was facing up in prison. In Everfree care, Kai made several friendships with other residents. He meets a cruel head care worker, Dennis, they become enemies. Kai and friends defeated Dennis, renamed themeselves as Blazing Stars. They move out to live on Emerald Town for new life. Appearance Kai is a anthropomorphic light orange tiger with dark red hair and emerald green eyes. He's wearing white tank top, dark green pants with large pockets, blue shoes with 2 stripes on the middle with white cuffs and black gloves with red wristbands. He also wears a necklace with emerald gem and silver piercing. Personality Kai is very brave, buoyant and loyal, he is also easygoing loves to spend time with his friends and cares about them very much. He has a heart of gold, can help out those who needed. He can be quick to anger when provoked or his friends are threatened, he gets quite aggressive and hotheaded. Kai is a sweet guy who is more concerned about his friends, always there for them. He has a fun-loving streak who loves adventures and having fun. Power and Abilities Kai was born to manipulate the energy of flares, which manifest red flames/burst. He has incredible stamina and strength able to perform hand-to-hand combat. He is skilful of martial arts, acrobatic and reflexes. Kai is talented of skateboarding and surfing. He also has enchanted speed able to run faster as Sonic. Relationships Family Kai was originally moved away from home life, his past was very traumtising and abusive. He described, Lee, his father as "dirty beast" who has lustful feelings for kids. This could be the fact that he tried on Kai when he was a young. On anime series, much of his friends' appalled, they discover that Lee is a convicted murderer as well a sex offender (which was not mentioned). Kai, also loved his mother Diana whose been murdered by Lee out of jealously and anger when she divorced him. Kai is unable to contact him after years of being abandoned and abuse. Friends Kai forms a active friendship with everyone. When forming a group, he developed a special liking for his friends, sharing their lifestyles. Kai also becomes best friends with Sonic the Hedgehog as he and his friends are accompanied when they moved to Emerald Town after sharing his tragic past. Rivals Kai becomes bitter rivals with Shadow which was shown on Sonic Adventure 3. Upon on Sonic Freedom Party, Kai learn from Sonic about Shadow, including the betrayal for Dr. Eggman. Kai and the guys confronted Shadow, since beating him on the racing challenge. Romance Fun Facts * Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Playable characters Category:Tigers